Now more than ever before, people are using user devices (e.g., smartphones, tablets, etc.) as a means for listening to music, taking photographs and videos, and sharing content with friends and social media networks. Although cameras and other components of user devices, are improving exponentially, their overall functions have largely remained unchanged. Thus, current applications often require a user to switch between a content viewing mode and an image or content capturing mode. For example, although a user device may include a high quality camera, a user still may have to exit the camera mode in order to view photos taken by the camera or stored on the user device. This may be cumbersome, as it may be much easier for a user to be able to view both the content viewing mode and the image capturing mode simultaneously without the need to exit one mode and switch to the other.
Furthermore, it can be difficult for a user to quickly and efficiently organize content items into a collection and perform an action on the collection. For example, a user may want to share photographs from a photo album. However, it may be difficult for the user to recall all the images selected to be shared once they are ready to perform a share. Thus, it would be useful for a user to not only easily create collections of content items for sharing, but to also view the content items included within the collections and/or perform one or more actions on the collections jointly within a stand alone application.